23 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salut à tous !  
J'espère que vous allez bien )  
Oh mon dieu, on est déjà à l'avant dernière histoire ! C'est passé à une vitesse folle tout ça Oo'  
Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont adorables :D J  
J'espère que cette OS vous plaira en tout cas )  
Bonne soirée, bonne lecture et à demain pour la dernière case )  
Bisouuuus 3 

oOo 

En ce matin de Noël, le calme régnait dans la tour Stark. Les rayons paresseux de l'aube naissante s'engouffraient à travers les rideaux mal tirés du dernier étage du bâtiment, illuminant la pièce d'un camaïeu de couleurs rosées. Dehors, la ville se réveillait doucement, dans un brouhaha confus qui parvenait assourdit aux occupants de la tour. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux d'ailleurs jour-là. Presque tous les Avangers étaient rentré passer les fêtes dans leurs familles respectives ou chez des connaissances, de façon à libérer les lieux pendant plusieurs jours. Seule la famille Stark-Rogers était resté, bien décidait de profiter à fond de ce moment d'intimité.

Steve pensait donc pouvoir profiter de cette tranquillité afin trainer au lit et de passer un peu de temps avec son mari, mais cela était sans compter l'horrible petit monstre qui lui servait de fils. Et de réveil aussi, à l'occasion.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, et après un bref bruit de galopade, un poids atterri brutalement sur son ventre, avant de se mettre à rebondir un peu partout sur le matelas.

« Papa papa réveil toi réveil toi ! Et toi aussi papa, c'est les cadeaux ! » piailla son agresseur de sa voix d'enfant haut perché.

Le blond grogna et senti à côté de lui Tony enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller dans une ultime tentative de fuite. Comprenant qu'il était le seule à pouvoir gérer la situation, il ceintura gentiment son fils et le coucha entre eux deux dans le but d'éviter les accidents. Il ne réussit néanmoins pas à le calmer, et entrepris de chercher la localisation de ce fichu bouton « off » qu'il tentait de trouver depuis la naissance du garçon.

« Allez papa, y a les cadeaux sous le sapin, je les ai vu ! » continua Peter, entre deux éclats de rire provoqués par les chatouilles de Steve.

Il se mit à gigoter pour échapper au supplice, dérangeant son deuxième père par ses coups de pieds répétitifs.

« Pet'... les cadeaux ne vont pas partir, on les ouvrira toutes à l'heure d'accord ? Papa voudrais dormir encore un peu » Geignit de façon fort peu héroïque Iron Man, pas spécialement ravi de devoir abandonner son idée de grasse matinée.

« Mais il est 9h du matin ! » S'exclama le petit garçon d'un ton outré « C'est deux heures de plus que pendant l'école ! »

Il se redressa brusquement sur les genoux et, les poings fermés sur les hanches, surplomba son père du regard.

« Et puis c'est Noël et les cadeaux du père Noël c'est sérieux. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le garçon recommença à sautiller sur le lit afin d'obliger ses parents à le suivre.

« Stevy d'amour, rassure-moi, il est au courant que le père Noël n'existe pas ? » tiqua Tony d'un ton faussement inquiet, arrachant un éclat de rire commun à son mari et son fils.

« Papaaa » soupira ce dernier, d'un air affligé « J'ai dix ans, bien sûr que je ne crois plus au père Noël. Mais c'est une façon de dire. »

« Ah euh, d'accord, si tu le dis... » bredouilla son interlocuteur totalement perdu dans ce raisonnement, s'attirant par cette réponse à coup d'œil amusé de la part de Steve.

Finalement, les supplications de Peter eurent raison des deux hommes et quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent installés dans le canapé du salon à l'observer, excité comme une puce, au milieu des paquets. Une bonne odeur de café et de croissant flottait dans la pièce, éclairée par le soleil de décembre qui perçait derrière les dernières brumes nocturnes. Le petit garçon accompagnait chaque ouverture de cadeau d'exclamation réjouit et d'onomatopées variées. Il se précipita soudainement vers ses parents dans un petit cri de joie, une tenue rouge et bleue à la main.

« Papa papa, regardez, un costume de super héros ! Trop bien, je vais être un super héros comme vous ! »

Steve lui souris tendrement et entrepris de l'aider à enfiler le déguisement, tandis que Tony immortalisé la scène en les mitraillant avec son téléphone.

« Papa, c'est qui comme héros ? » lui demanda le petit garçon, tournant sur lui-même pour admirer le résultat.

« C'est Spider-Man, l'homme qui a les mêmes pouvoir que les araignées. » Lui expliqua son père « Il tisse des toiles pour se déplacer d'immeuble en immeuble, et a une super force. »

« Trop cool ! Plus tard je serais le vrai Spider-Man alors. » décréta le petit Peter avant de poursuivre en lui désignant fièrement l'un de ses présents « En plus Tante Natacha m'a offert une araignée en peluche, ça va trop bien avec ! »

« Oui trop » acquiesça Tony en le poussant doucement vers les derniers paquets, ce qui détourna l'attention de son fils.

Une fois tous ses cadeaux ouverts, il se tourna vers ses parents et sous leurs regards déconcertés, parti en courant vers sa chambre sans plus d'explication. Il en revint quelque instant après, cachant dans son dos un dessin qu'il leur tendit, des étoiles pleins les yeux, avant de se jeter à leur cou.

« Merci vraiment beaucoup, vous êtes les meilleurs pères Noël du monde. » dit-il avec toute sa candeur d'enfants en les serrant dans ses bras.

Le dessin qui finirait plus tard encadré sur l'établis de Tony les représentait tous les trois dans la même positions, entourés d'un immense cœur.


End file.
